FIG. 1 illustrates a method of navigating to a known location as may be performed during a typical surveying stakeout application. A user 140 navigates toward a point of interest 152 by inputting the location (e.g., in latitude and longitude or another coordinate system) into a handheld device 100 and then following on screen directions such as an indication of a direction and distance from a current position. The on screen directions are useful while the user 140 is approaching the point of interest 152 from a distance. However, the on screen directions may change wildly when the user 140 is very close to the point of interest 152. Therefore, once the user 140 is within a few meters, the user's pace must be slowed to assure that the point of interest 152 is not passed over. When the user 140 has identified an estimated location 150 that is believed to be the point of interest 152, the process of confirming the estimated location 150 begins. This iterative process typically involves placing a surveying pole 110 (e.g., a range pole or rover) over the estimated location 150, leveling the surveying pole 110 using a leveling device 130 (e.g., a bubble level), acquiring a position measurement (e.g., using signals received via an antenna 120), and adjusting the placement of the surveying pole 110 as necessary. The iterative process continues until the acquired position measurement is within some acceptable distance from the point of interest 152. Similar steps may be followed using other navigational or survey equipment such as a total station and prism pole.
In the example depicted in FIG. 1, the user 140 initially estimates the desired location 152 to be at location 150 at time t1. After acquiring a position measurement, the user 140 adjusts the placement of the surveying pole 110 to location 151 at time t2. Upon acquiring a second position measurement, the user 140 adjusts the placement of the surveying pole 110 to location 152 at time t3. At this point, the position measurement matches (or is within an acceptable distance from) the desired location 152.
In light of the foregoing example, it would be advantageous to eliminate or simplify the iterative and time consuming process of receiving a position measurement and adjusting the placement of the surveying pole until the desired location is found.